thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzer Harrsk
Blitzer Harrsk is an Imperial Remnant space hero in Eras 1 and 3, and an Imperial Warlord space hero in Reunification. He commands the Tector-class Star Destroyer Shockwave. Biography Blitzer Harrsk was a male admiral who commanded a Star Destroyer in Lord Vader's own Death Squadron at the Battle of Endor. During the battle, an explosion nearly killed him, crippling his ship and leaving him permanently scarred. Upon the destruction of the Second Death Star and the death of the Emperor, Captain Gilad Pellaeon of the Star Destroyer Chimaera ordered a retreat, at which Harrsk complied. Upon the retreat, command returned to the ranking Imperial officer, Admiral Adye Prittick. Prittick was unable to work out a course of action, and his indecision sparked a dispute among the flag officers. Harrsk refused to cooperate, deciding to fall back to the Deep Core with part of the fleet rather than join the rest of the fleet in its retreat to Yag'Dhul. Within the Deep Core, he established a protectorate of systems around his base of Kalist which he titled Zero Command (with him in the position of Lord High Admiral), where he stated he would remain until a clear chain of command was established in the Imperial hierarchy. Though he remained ostensibly loyal to the Empire, he became the first independent warlord. With the Imperial government occupied in more pressing matters, Harrsk continued to expand his empire. Unlike many of the later warlords, he kept a watch on what was occurring beyond the Deep Core, simultaneously keeping diplomatic relations with the Empire while recruiting dissatisfied Imperials to his side. After recovering from his wounds, Harrsk began a campaign of harassment against the New Republic; despite this, the New Republic continued to expand over the next two years, forcing him out of his holdings in the Core. He would go on to support Ysanne Isard until her death in 7 ABY, both through direct support and the trading of bacta for supplies. In 9 ABY, Grand Admiral Thrawn reunited several warlords into a confederation to wage a campaign against the New Republic. Harrsk and the other Deep Core warlords did not join, preferring to maintain their own holdings. After Thrawn's death, the Deep Core warlords (Harrsk included) were the first to be approached by a new rising power in Byss—actually Emperor Palpatine, reborn into a new clone body. Successful in unifying the Imperial factions, Palpatine launched Operation Shadow Hand against the New Republic, running the Rebellion out of the Core. The campaign ultimately met with failure, with Palpatine dying (for the last time) and the majority of the Imperial fleet destroyed. One by one, the alliance forged by him shattered, with Harrsk returning to his holdings (though having expanded his holdings into the Core and the Outer Rim). In 12 ABY, it was believed that Harrsk was preparing to assault the New Republic, as he had gained the the support of several Imperial strongholds; nothing came of this, however. Harrsk also began to have troubles on his home front, as his most recent power grabs brought him into conflict with fellow Deep Core warlord Treuten Teradoc. Using resources strong armed from his dominion he built up a fleet of 12 Imperial Star Destroyers and a sophisticated system of surveillance and spy satellites. Later that year, Admiral Natasi Daala arrived at Harrsk's stronghold as part of her goodwill tour of the remnants of the Empire. Her commander was allowed on-board the Shockwave while Daala herself entered his base. A disagreement arose between the two: Daala wanted to unite the warlords, Harrsk wished to conquer them. Before the disagreement could be resolved, Teradoc's force of seventy-three Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyers entered the system and attacked, destroying the Shockwave and crippling three of the Imperial Star Destroyers. Enraged, Harrsk ordered Daala at gunpoint to command a retaliatory strike against Teradoc's fortress. Upon reaching it, Daala took command of her ship's ion batteries and disabled Harrsk's. She proceeded to initiate the self-destruct system, threatening to destroy both fleets if they did not cease fire. Teradoc's second-in-command Gilad Pellaeon ordered his ships to stand down immediately; Harrsk would wait until the last moment to comply. With the initial threat abated, Daala left the system with Pellaeon (who shared her dream of Imperial Reunification) to confer. Daala called a conference with the thirteen most powerful warlords at Tsoss Beacon. They complied, and Daala laid out her plans to rebuild a unified Empire. Harrsk and Teradoc mocked the proceedings, and when Superior General Sander Delvardus attempted to leave, Daala sealed the doors, stating that they had three hours to decide who would lead the new Empire. After hours of arguing, Harrsk lept at Teradoc and began choking him until Pellaeon pulled him off. At this, Daala condemned the warlords, she and Pellaeon donned gas masks, and the room was flooded with nerve gas. Too late, the warlords tried to escape, but to no avail. Although he survived due to the nerve gas attemting to attack bionic parts of his brain, soon after he succumbed to his psychosis and crashed his ship (more detail on Wookipedia - Blitzer Harrsk ). Supreme Warlord Blitzer Harrsk, along with the other twelve warlords, died. Category:Space Heroes Category:Fleet Commanders Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes Category:Imperial Warlord Heroes Use Ingame Harrsk is one of the three primary warlords featured in Thrawn's Revenge. He is a fleet commander, providing a bonus of 15% Health and 10% Damage. For a non-leader Imperial Hero, this is actually not too bad. In addition, as he commands a Tector he is easily the match of any capital ship (except the Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer). This makes him a valuable asset, especially in the first Era. In the third Era, he works well as an escort to Palpatine, giving the extra 10% damage buff (it may seem Delvardus would be better but he takes up more population points). In the Reunification GC, Harrsk is one of the three warlord heroes that must be fought, and probably the easiest. He does not have the Crimson Command of Teradoc, nor does he have the Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser of Delvardus, so comparatively he can be the easier fight. Beating him as the Imperial Remnant will not get you any heroes, but it will open a way to Odik II. Category:Space Heroes Category:Fleet Commanders Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes Category:Imperial Warlord Heroes Category:Faction Leaders